pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Clearshot
Clearshot is a magnifying grass hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads both Eco and Solar plants against the zombies. Her special ability is Ray of Sunshine which destroys the cheapest and the most expensive zombie in your opponent’s hand. Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Solar *Special Ability: Ray of Sunshine - Destroys the cheapest and most expensive zombie in your opponent’s hand. *Other powers: Scorched Earth, Weed whack, Weed removal *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Has a part time job as a nightlight. Strategies With Clearshot is an excellent choice for a variety of reasons. For starters, her solar cards allow him to generate sun quickly for more high damaging plants and tricks. Additionally they allow her to bring out environments faster and easier than other Eco heroes. Solar cards can be exceptionally useful in dealing high damage and Eco plants will protect their more fragile units while they attack. Additionally, Clearshot has access to a variety of healing abilities to keep you more dangerous teammates fighting for longer than usual. Eco also has two self-healing plants, namely healiconia and leech-peach, who can synergize with heal decks and cards such as heartichoke whenever they heal themselves. Clearshot could very well be the most dangerous Eco hero. Clearshot is the master of tricks and environments since both Eco and Solar have access to many hard removals second only to Wall-knight. She also has many more environments to ensure that you can eradicate any zombie that causes trouble. If that is not an option, Bramble barrage will allow your plants to get rid of the zombie threat almost guaranteed that turn. Limelight and Lemon juicer work wonders similarly if you have a high attacking plant in the same lane as the targeted zombie. As far as environmental synergy goes, Killer Miller forest will protect the more fragile solar plants and Thick Thicket will allow you to draw another card if they are destroyed which they most likely will be. Shred plants will deal increasingly high damage in venus flytraplanet as well for incredible health boosts to your hero and the above tricks can easily ensure that there are no zombies in a solar winds lane at the end of a turn. Clearshot is also the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown Venus Flytraplanet and Overgrown Solar winds. Both add a stat boost to their initial abilities and further help the plants on both classes and the latter will give the created sunflowers there a boost as well. Clearshot is no slouch when it comes to flower decks either thanks to the overflow trait, Briar rose, power flower, and many strikethrough plants in solar class. It is not difficult to put the zombies hero in a dilemma when dealing with flowers since strikethough plants will hit the zombie hero even if the lanes are full and overflow plants are generally stronger and activate an extra ability when they defeat a zombie. Eco has card draw abilities that solar class is slightly lacking in so that more sunflowers can be made faster. Thick thicket and Briar rose can also make the zombie hero regret destroying a flower. Her signature superpower provides a quick means to get ahead in the game and serves as another hard removal ability. Since it destroys the cheapest and most expensive zombie in the opponent’s hand it can easily mess up their strategies like other plants can. Just don't rely on it because it has an element of chance to it. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. It is best to avoid the flower teammates if possible and go directly for the plant hero. The exception to this is if you see an offending plant such as briar rose or a plant in a powerful environment. Tricks should work on them well enough though. In particular her main weakness is that her strategies rely on certain plants that benefit from the synergies to hit hard. Fortunately many zombie classes have ways of destroying them quickly and once done, they can be treated like they would on a normal basis since the two classes have relatively independent functions of each other. Stay on your toes and save some brains for tricks when you go up against this hero. She can easily tip the tide of battle in her favor by destroying a number of your cards or placing down environments with unrivaled efficiency. Placing your own environments will remedy the environment problem although this will only help for a short time given Clearshot’s two classes and her power to outpace opponent’s. As for the flowers and tricks, tricks and strikethrough plants can be dealt with by swarming the board while overflow flowers can be dealt with by placing stronger zombies that will survive. Boosting their health will go along way during the trick phase. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations